Over-Zealous
by priestessjuno
Summary: /Prequel to Having the Chance of a Lifetime (to be reworked)/ After arriving in Kōnan again, but with me as her ally, Miaka and I set forth into saving Yui, finding the Suzaku Warriors, and not losing our sanity. However, how could I follow after someone who doesn't love me as much as I love them? What am I doing falling for the emperor when he has fallen for Miaka? (self-insert)


Author's Note: Well, well, well. I never thought I would ever see this day, again, in this series!

This all came to me in a dream-well, a chapter **much** later came to me in a dream-and I realized I still love this series a decade later. So, deep down, I wanted to properly write/type a prologue to _**Having the Chance of a Lifetime **_(the title for that and the WHOLE story will be re-written to be more accurate and more personal). I didn't include anyone else in my life-I don't talk to them anyways-and believed just being an adviser to Miaka and being a conscious to her might help her grow better into a person.

This is a self insert, which is so 2010, but I want to continue this ideal though. I will mostly be writing in my POV, barely moving through Miaka's POV or anyone else's unless it truly will move the story forward with ease. I am focusing more on Japan, rather than Japan AND America because it is confusing and trying to do something like that (again) will give me migraines beyond belief.

I hope you guys enjoy this-I'll be updating every few days, **IF** I don't get lazy or work doesn't exhaust me to hell and back. My personality in this shines so strong that I think I'll be cynical at the end of this. 16 year old me and 25 year old me are totally different, so I pushed my current personality onto my younger self and hopefully there will be more humor, more heartache, and more emotions compared to high schooler me typing this a decade ago. Hopefully I made present tense work better than past tense-I'll try to more of the former rather than the latter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When I closed my eyes, I never thought that I would be experiencing anything like this. Listening to Miaka, surprised she would let someone like me, a foreign exchange student who is just living here for the summer in Japan, follow her easily into…a **book**. I wanted to laugh, cry, but then when she pulled the book out of the restricted section with her brother, Keisuke, following behind, then I was very thankful to bring a duffel bag filled with a couple books, feminine products, clothes for any and all seasons (as well as shoes), and a couple teddy bears. Who doesn't feel lonely nowadays?

After a bright light engulfed us and Keisuke reaching out for us, I knew that I was in for a whirlwind of a trip.

After opening my eyes, and feeling the weight of my duffel bag and back pack (can't be _too_ overly prepared) actually hit me, I hear a masculine voice—it was light and filled with excitement. Did we…seriously make it into the book? I swore up and down that I could be high or something along the sort. Pushing up my glasses and sitting up, I saw that I was actually in a palace of sorts—with royal garments surrounding Miaka and my heart quietly skipping a beat.

The palace was beautiful, but nothing could compare to the leader, the emperor.

I gulp as Miaka pulled me closer to her after the emperor pulled away from hugging her.

"Hotohori—this is another close friend of mine—"

I gulp even louder, I think, realizing that I only knew her for half a semester—I didn't speak up because my Japanese was weak compared to my English. But, I completely understood Miaka—as if she was speaking English as fluent as I.

Miaka smiled, possibly relieved that someone like I would be with her. _What about her friend, Yui? Wasn't we suppose to save her? Or…what is really going on in this place and with Miaka and—_Miaka waved her hand in front of me, knocking me out of my stupor and looking less like an idiot.

"I-it is a pleasure to meet you,Hotohori_...sama."_ I murmured, still cautiously optimistic and quite nervous at the same time. He was royalty, obviously, and almost forgot honorifics. I bowed quickly, remembering that that is what we do to great someone of high importance—if someone like Hotohori IS an emperor, then I have no reason not to.

"As to you, Brittany."

My cheeks flushed darkly as I stood erect and began to reach for my bags. As I did, however, Hotohori turned his position away from my awkward self and towards Miaka. He explained that war is upon the Konan Empire; that in the three months she was gone, Kutou had been quiet for too long and were ready to attack at all the borders next to each other.

"W-war? But that is meaningless-!" Miaka exclaimed loudly. Her eyes darted back and forth, her mind a jumbled mess as she realized the reason why she was here, again. "Hotohori-!" She reached for his arms, her eyebrows showing worrisome as she realized that Yui could be caught in the crossfire. "—you have to do something to help Yui-chan!"

"Yui-chan?" He repeated.

"She is our friend from where we live—she's my height, but bright, blonde hair." I mentioned, pointed out that my hair color was a bit darker than Miaka's, and our eyes the same color. "And much skinnier than I."

"Yo-you haven't heard anything about her at all?" Miaka asked, pleading for some answers.

Hotohori shook his head. "No, nothing at all." He noticed Miaka beginning to show torment in her eyes as he carefully gripped her shoulders and rubbed them tenderly. "Miaka, once we find all the Suzaku Warriors, then you can bring forth Suzaku and save the Konan Empire. We will find your friend, I am sure of it."

Miaka blinked, her eyes slowly showing clarity—her mind racing slowly back to normal as I bit my lip.

_So, she wasn't kidding when she said she was a priestess. Could…the same happen to me, too? Nah. She was the first and I am just her friend—someone whom she could confide into. But…will I be of use to her?_

After she nodded slowly, and began to pick up her bags, she began to rush off towards to what I presume is her room. However, I got stopped by Hotohori, of all people, even though some of his advisers looked at me as if I had four eyes and three heads.

"I apologize for stopping you, Brittany, but I do have a suggestion, perhaps a request, for you."

I gulped—never in my life has someone so beautiful, so handsome, and so calm come up and ask me for anything. Ever. I could feel my palms sweating from being in his presence alone.

"Y-yes? What can I help you with?"

Hotohori closed his eyes, pondering how to word his question, I presume, and reached down for my backpack. "Have you considered changing your clothing?"

I blinked, a bit confused. "Why? I-Is my clothing a mess or something?" I did a 360 degree turn, believing I landed on dirt or something, as he smiled softly.

"Not at all—I just assumed that we do not want people to kidnap you, or even hurt you. With Kutou being serious about attacking us, and with you being an ally, especially a friend to Miaka, I do not want no harm to come to you."

_That voice could melt butter and me—then again, melting butter is __**possible**__ with his voice._

I nod slowly. "I-I'll just follow your lead, then. I…I have no clue what to do—and with Miaka as a priestess, I am just simply someone to help lead her, as you all have so far." I smiled softly, relieved that a conversation with a handsome guy like Hotohori is going swimmingly well.

"Then, perhaps we can get you a room—however, we do not have one ready prepared for you." Hotohori crossed his arms, tilting his head in thought. "How about for the next day or two, room with Miaka and I'll be sure that a room is prepared closer to her room?"

I nod quickly. "I appreciate that, your highness."

"Hotohori will be absolutely fine, to address me." Hotohori stood erect, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Any friend of Miaka's is a friend of mine—now, to get to Miaka's room—" He explained which way I had to go, which wasn't too far.

Unfortunately, I was not paying attention as my head swirled from him just touching my shoulder. I nodded, hoping I'll come across her myself, and began down the pathway to Miaka's room.

I couldn't believe how elegant this place looked—royalty like this, back in the day, is absolutely stunning and mind-blowing. People smiling and waving to each other with no one sad—yet. The idea of war frightened me a bit. Never has it ever happen in my country, but who would know what could happen in the future? I never had to prepare for anything like this. But, Miaka seemed calmed for now—and so I have to be.

Turning a corner, I could hear two women shrilly making noise as I saw Miaka and this woman, whom I assume was part of a harem by the way she dressed, jumping up and down in joy by seeing each other.

_I am glad that Miaka has some friends—ones that miss her a lot, even._

Miaka ushered me over and I trotted my heavy bags over to them both. I think I was actually sweating my ass off. What was I actually thinking?!

"Nuriko, this is Brittany, my friend I brought over from where I live. Brittany, this is Nuriko, a Suzaku Warrior!"

_OH THANK YOU GOD! There is a woman warrior here! So not too much testosterone here~!_

I pant lightly, wiping my hand on my skirt, and smiled. "P-pleased to meet you!" I bow, quickly, as Nuriko gave off a small chuckle.

"It's not a problem—by the way Miaka, are you looking for Tamahome?" A quick nod from Miaka and a small frown from Nuriko got me a little worried. "Well, he left a few days ago—you just missed him."

"Huh? Where did he go?" Miaka questioned as we moved towards her room slowly.

"He stated that he was going to go make some money and then head straight home, to go see his family. But," Nuriko noticed that Miaka looked down, "he was always in a haze when you wasn't here. You should have seen him—I think he tried to eat a plate once." Nuriko recalled, a grin forming.

Miaka's lips pursed. "He didn't even wait for me…"

I decide to try to cheer her up. "Well, how about we just go find him? I mean, he shouldn't be too far away, right? And besides, it'll be good for us to explore this country as you are the priestess and I… …am just an adviser of sorts."

"Adviser?" Nuriko inquired as I nod slowly.

"I mean, I can't be a priestess—you guys already have one. And…maybe I am just here to help balance our Miaka's lack of knowledge and a voice of reason?" I suggested, which made Miaka pout her lips and Nuriko laughing loudly.

"I-I am not _that_ dumb!" Miaka stated as I looked at her, bringing down my glasses a bit.

"Are you sure about that?"

I blinked as Nuriko and I spoke at the same time.

_It was as if we were on the same wave length. That…was __**odd**__._

I giggled as Nuriko joined in. Miaka wasn't thrilled as she opened the door to her room; after I explained I had to room with her until my room was prepared, which she was fine with, Nuriko was ushered out after we came to a consensus to go after this Tamahome person she mentioned.

After a moment of silence, I turned to Miaka. "The emperor—Hotohori—wants me to wear garments that are 'befitting to a woman who isn't the priestess' or something like that." I carefully mock his voice, deep and smooth.

She began to brush her hair and retied it into the two buns on her head. "Why? The clothes you wear are perfectly fine, right?"

"That's what I said to him, but…he doesn't want me to be a target—with Kutou playing around at the borders." I slowly said, biting my lip at the idea of it. I look around the room, surprised to see that there were garments prepared for me. And I began to worry.

_Those look…so small…_

I gulped as Miaka rambled on about how Hotohori always wants what is best for us—that our safety is the best, blah blah blah. I was big in the chest, and big overall—I was chunky, yes, but I never gained more weight or could never lose it.

I touched the clothing as Miaka reached for a smaller bag and began to put her necessities inside of it. She saw that I was staring at the clothing—a teal long dress, with Sakura flowers carefully etched into the clothing, with a place to tie it off in the middle, and comfortable shoes and matching socks. Miaka placed her hand on my shoulder and nodded slowly.

"It's for our safety—let me help you into it."

* * *

"You are going alone to get Tamahome?" Hotohori inquired as Miaka shook her head.

"Of course not, I have Nuriko and Brittany coming with me." Miaka pointed out as Nuriko and I were struggling a bit in our clothing—Nuriko kept pulling at the collar and I kept pulling down the dress. It felt like a kimono, but a lot less loose around the arms and more freedom in the neck area, compare to Nuriko's pain.

"Nuriko?"

"Yep! You couldn't almost recognize him in boy's clothing!" Miaka mentioned as my heart sank a little.

_For fuck's sake—he's a GUY? Well, at least he seemed pretty chill, to be honest. I'll try _not_ to make a big deal out of that the next time we chat._

"And Brittany is still getting used to her clothing—"

"I-I'll be fine. I will get used to this, too…" I murmur as I saw Hotohori give Miaka a scroll of sorts. "Hmm?"

"This is the Universe of the Four Gods scroll—this is to tell us who the warriors of Suzaku are—this is important so do not lose this, if you can." He mentioned as he looked in my direction, making me blush. "Hopefully, it will give you clues on where to find the next warrior."

Miaka nodded, gripping the scroll carefully as Nuriko and I eyed it.

Minutes later, we are on horseback and off to who knows where. Miaka puts a sheet over her head, to protect her from suspicious and wandering eyes, and I have a headband in my head, to help keep my hair out of my face—I'll have to ask for some hair help later on tomorrow. For now, we focus on finding where Tamahome went.

As Miaka and Nuriko were talking about what he did while Miaka left for three months, I began to wonder how someone like Miaka gets incredible lucky with all the people and warriors she met so far. How she overcame the illusion set up by Taiitsukun by injuring herself, how she found Nuriko by almost being crushed by the rubble, meeting up with Tamahome and saving her before anything could befall her, and meeting Hotohori in the place where she and Tamahome got arrested.

_I am envious—she is never this lucky to find someone, much less three people, willing to protect her and save her and…be there for her. Even if she is a priestess-…wait… am I __**jealous**__?_

_I am, aren't I?_

I shook my head viciously as I noticed how dark it was—it was only an hour on horseback? Maybe less? "H-hey, when did it get so dark?" I mentioned as Nuriko and Miaka nodded and looked around.

"Th-this doesn't seem right—should we head back? Maybe we aren't going the right way-!" Miaka asked as their horse seemed to whinny and within seconds, Miaka dropped to the ground as we turned to her, trying to calm our own horses down. "O-owwww…"

"Are you alright?" I asked as I began to reach out to her as I felt a cold chill go down my spine. I saw a figure in the darkness, holding a shiny hoe out as a weapon in front of Miaka. I froze, wishing I could get off my horse and help Miaka up.

"W-what's the big idea!?" Miaka called out to the figure as it responded back to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Th-…that voice…!" She blinked as she saw the figure's face being illuminated by a lit torch from behind him. Miaka got up slowly and gulped. "T-tama…home…" She whispered as I got off my horse as Nuriko did the same as well and pulled them off to the side.

I lean towards Nuriko, clearing my throat, and silently asking, "That's the guy she's head over heels for?" A quick nod from Nuriko confirmed it. I could see him gently caressing her cheeks as he talked about the three months they were apart and all that lovey-goo-goo stuff.

They embraced tightly and after Tamahome wiped away Miaka's tears, Nuriko coughed loudly, dispersing the love and intimate moment between the two in all sorts of directions towards the townsfolk that surrounded them.

"Tamahome, who are these people?" A male commoner asked as he pointed to Miaka.

"This girl is the Priestess of Suzaku—" A couple gasps and 'ahhh's' left some of their mouths, "—and this guy is gay—" as he pointed to Nuriko and getting smack in the head. "J-Just kidding! He's Nuriko, a Suzaku Warrior—and…?" He turned towards me as I was on the other side of Nuriko.

Well, I can see why Miaka fell for someone like him—those eyes were calming and full of energy and passion. "Uhh…I-I came with Miaka—name's Brittany." I smile weakly, not knowing what he was going to think or say. "I-I'm just a friendly friend helping her out—"

"Oh good! We need someone with brains around here—"

Which made him get a slap on the head by Miaka, as he wasn't having any good luck with anyone friendly tonight. I grinned as he rubbed his head and turned towards us.

"I was in the town, helping these people out with the Kutou army, as well as some lowly bandits coming in. With me around, they are safe and sound—no one gets in without facing me." Tamahome explained, Miaka's eyes just glued on him and smiling. She seemed really satisfied with that answer of his.

Suddenly, the torches are all extinguished. I gasped as the sudden darkness creeped around us as we all looked around at each other.

"The torches went out!"

"But, there was no wind-!"

"Someone light a torch—quickly!" Tamahome called out as I couldn't see, but I felt that Nuriko was close to my side.

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice become muffled as I realized too slowly that it was Miaka's—but where was she?!

"M-Miaka!" I cried out as I began to look for her, along with Tamahome and Nuriko. Tamahome began to call out for her over and over, to no avail.

Back in the restricted section of the library, Miaka's older brother, Keisuke, continued to read out loud. He began to feel a bead of sweat running down his neck.

"From out of nowhere, a pair of disembodied arms wrapped themselves around the Priestess of Suzaku's face and began to pull her into the darkness. No one knowing where she went to…"


End file.
